The marriage of Bob and Helen/Supers get sued
This is how at the wedding and supers get sued goes in Ryan and Crash meet The Incredibles. car arrives outside a church Incredible and Ryan and Meg and Friends join Frozone inside Frozone: You guys are very late. Bertram T. Monkey: How does he look? Frozone: Oh, the mask. You've still got the mask. it off Mr. Incredible's face Bob Parr: Showtime. Meg Griffin: Here we go. enter the large room Priest: Robert Parr... Would you have this woman to be your awefuly wedded wife... Helen Parr: You're late. When you asked if I was doing anything later, I didn't realize you'd forgotten. I thought it was playful banter. Bob Parr: It was playful banter. Helen Parr: Cutting it a little close, don't you think? Bob Parr: You need to be more.. flexible. Helen Parr: I love you, but if we're gonna make this work, you've gotta be more than Mr. Incredible. You know that. Don't you? Priest: ...as long as you both shall live? Bob Parr: I do. Priset: I now pronounce this couple husband and wife. and Bob kiss crowd cheers Ryan F-Freeman: a little I always cry at weddings. Orla Ryan: Nice one. Helen and Bob Helen Parr: As long as we both shall live, no matter what happens. Bob Parr: Hey. Come on. We're superheroes. What could happen? newspaper title: Mr. Incredible sued TV announcer: In a stunning turn of events, a superhero is being sued for saving someone who aparently didn't want to be saved. The plaintive Oviler Sansweet, who was foiled in his attempted suicide by Mr. Incredible. Filed a suit against famed super hero in supirior court. Sansweet's lawyer: Mr. Sansweet didn't ask to be saved. Mr. Sansweet didn't want to be saved. And when we recived from Mr. Incredible's "actions" so forth, cause him daily pain. Mr. Incredible: Hey! I saved your life! Oliver Sansweet: You didn't save my life, you ruined my death! That's what you did! Mr. Incredible: Listen, you little piece of... '''Mr. Incredible's Lawyer: '''My client has no further comment at this time. to the train TV announcer: Five days later, another suit was filed at the L-train accident. Mr. Incredible's court losses cost the government millions. other news papers TV announcer: And opened the floodgates for dozens of superhero lawsuits the world over. judge Judge: It's time for their secret identity to become thier only identity. Time for them to join us, or go away. Incredible waves crowd holds signs TV announcer: Under tremendous public pressure and the crushing financial burden of an ever mounting series of lawsuits, the government quietly initiated the superhero relocation program. The supers will be granted amnesty from responsibility for past actions, in exchange for the promise to never again resume hero work. newspaper TV announcer: Where are they now? They are living among us. Average citizens, average heroes. Quietly and anonymously continuing to make the world a better place. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan